A Very StarKid Summer Break-Up
by StarKidBrooks123
Summary: StarKid broke up after their performance of AVPSY. But what happens when they reunite 15 years later? I do not own anything. Except my name. I copyright my name... (Can you do that?)
1. A Very StarKid Summer Break-Up

** A.N: Bonjour my readers. My name is StarKidBrooks123. I really hope you will like it. I got the idea from two different fanfics I read once. One about StarKid breaking up and meeting again years later, and another about a StarKid summer holiday so I was like: "Well, why not piece them together?!" And here it is. Now, please no bad comments. I do not own StarKid; I do not own their songs. Come to think of it, I do not own any StarKid things. Other than a Panda JoMo hat and two pairs of StarKid sunnies… Anyways, I'm gonna let you read my fanfic now. Good luck! Should I have said that, or…? **

* * *

**LOS ANGELES, AMERICA.**

**AUGUST 2****ND****, 2026. 11:00AM**

"Joe! Hon, quick! We're going to miss the flight!" Lauren shouted from the bottom of the flight of stairs.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" Joe yelled back. His wife, Lauren was always on time. 5ft tall but extremely loud.

"Joseph Walker! Get your sorry butt down here RIGHT now!" Lauren screamed so loud that her daughter, Rain, sitting on the couch listening to her iPod took her earplugs out and said "God mum, dial down on the voice." A few seconds later, Joe dragged his suitcase downstairs.

"Lo… Why is your suitcase bigger than you are?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Well I have to have room for all the wonderful gifts I'm gonna buy myself and my friends… And I packed my lucky teddy…" She admitted guiltily.

"Lauren! That bear is huge! You don't need it!"

"Yeah mum, massive bear? You really will look like a child now…" Rain said from her position on the couch.

"Rain… Now is not the time for your little jokes. If you're bringing that iPod make sure you have the charger. I don't want you whining in my ear because it has a flat battery." Lauren replied. "You got it? Good, now we need to leave! I don't want to miss this holiday! I have worked every day for 9 months to save for this trip." And with that, Lauren, Joe and Alice all left the house and drove to the airport. _This is going to be an amazing summer. _Lauren thought.

* * *

**CALIFORNIA, AMERICA**

**AUGUST 2****ND****, 2026. 9:50AM**

"Brian? You ready?" Meredith asked her boyfriend.

"I'm finally ready, so ready to… GO!" Brian sang as he ran into the room and twirled around the dining table. Meredith scoffed then shut the front door behind Brian as they too got ready to go on vacation. It had been 14 years since he had sung any StarKid song, what brought that on? But she had no time to think about that now. She was about to fly to Chicago to visit the birthplace of her singing/ acting career. And go on holiday with her wonderful partner, Brian Holden.

* * *

**CHICAGO, AMERICA.**

**AUGUST 2****ND****, 2026. 10:00AM**

**JOEY RICHTER'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I'm so excited for this. This summer, me and my family are travelling to Water World for a holiday. It's a couple of hours drive away from our suburban house. A whole fortnight of fun with the kids. But as I drive my SUV along the highway, I notice my wife and kids are more quiet than they usually are.

"Are you alright there guys? You seem a little quiet?" I ask them.

"They're fine sweetie, they're just watching some vids on that new TV accessory I bought. It has Wi-Fi so you can watch videos from YouTube." My wife, Annie replies.

"Wow, faaaaancy. But it kind of sucks that we don't get to talk to them." I say.

"Hon, we can't parade them with our olden day jokes anymore. Jake is almost 16. And the twins are going into High School next year." Annie comforts me. I nod and decide to turn some music on. I find a radio station called MonkeyDramaFM and leave it on. But a familiar voice arises from the speakers.

"Yo, yo, yo my homie, bros. How's it going this fine afternoon?" Dylan says.

"Annie! Annie! It's…" I begin but think better of it when I realise she doesn't know about Team StarKid. I put all that behind me when we did our last performance 15 years ago. I met Annie a month after we split up and we've been together ever since. But soon, all the memories of StarKid flood back and I ask Annie to drive for a while.

"You okay?" She asks me when a tear falls down my cheek.

"I'll be fine. Just, an old memory." I reply and rest my head on the window, still listening to MonkeyDramaFM.

"Okay, special request from a listener in outback Toronto. Good to know we have some fans from that far away. We're playing…" A short pause suddenly comes from Dylan, "Days Of Summer by StarKid." I let out a small gasp. I sit up and sing along to the lyrics.

_We got these Days of Summer to, remind us of each other._

_The time we have to spend apart, will keep us in each other's hearts._

_I'm hoping that the good old days are something I will dream about at night._

_Don't matter if it's sooner or later. I know that it's gonna be alright._

Annie looks at me with a strange emotion displayed on her face. Confused? Or angry? I can't quite tell but I don't want to finish singing.

_Don't wanna see you go, but it's not forever, not forever._

_Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down._

_Cause you're the part of me that makes me better wherever I go._

_I will try not to cry, but no one needs to say goodbye._

This time, tears stream down my face. Annie pulls over and grabs a few tissues from the Glove Box and hands them to me.

_Don't wanna see you go, but it's not forever, not forever._

_Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down._

_Cause you're the part of me that makes me better wherever I go._

_So I will try, not to cry. But no one needs to say Goodbye!_

My kids have stopped watching their video. And we've nearly run out of tissues by this stage.

"Dad, are you okay?" My son, Zac asks from the backseat.

"I… I will be fine! If… If I can… Aghh! That… Song brought… Happy… I was… Aghh!" I manage to mumble.

"Joe, Joey! Calm down, breathe in, breathe out. In, out. In… Out." Annie tells me. I take a deep breath in and stop crying. "Now, explain."

"Okay, I have a confession. When I was younger, I was in an acting group. We called ourselves… Team StarKid." I say.

"That song was sung by… StarKid…" Annie puts together the pieces. "I thought the first voice sounded familiar!"

"It was me. Playing Ron Weasley in our production A Very Potter Sequel, or AVPS for short. And the radio host was another StarKid called Dylan Saunders. Man, I haven't seen that dude for 16 years. He was also in AVPS. And… It just brought back all… All these happy memories… And I just… Miss them."

"So, daddy. We're you like, famous?" Leah, my daughter asks from the backseat.

"Kinda, sweetie. The first part of the first act of one of our productions got over a million views on YouTube." I say.

"Can we watch it?" Jake asks and points at the small TV screen hanging from the car roof. I use the tiny remote control that comes with the media player to type in 'AVPM Act 1 Part 1' For the rest of the ride, the kids watch AVPM while I explain all about StarKid to Annie.

"You've been keeping this secret for 15 years?" Annie asks and I nod.

* * *

**NEW YORK, AMERICA.**

**AUGUST 2****ND****, 2026. 12:00PM**

**PLANE TRIP TO CHICAGO.**

"Darren? You okay? You've been in the bathroom for a while." Jaime questions.

"I'm fine, tell Julia I'll be out in a sec. Then we can review the schedule." Darren replies.

"The plane stops in L.A. in 15 mins, Dare! You gotta get out!" Jaime exclaims as she knocks on the door once more.

"Fine, I'm coming." He says, annoyed. The metal door blocking the plane passengers from the toilet opens and Darren steps out, his face pale and shaky. "You know," He stops to swallow, "I get terrified. On plane flights, Jaime. How hard, do you think it is for me? I felt this, way every, time I flew to Chicago to see you guys perform. But Ryan refused to let, Glee be filmed, in Chicago instead of, Los Angeles." He says and Jaime takes his hand to lead him back to their seats where an impatient Julia awaits.

"Darren you have been in the bathroom for half the flight. Get over it!" She yells and the man behind them shushes her and points to his sleeping wife.

"Sorry." Jaime mouths to him. "Dare is scared, Julia. Lay off a little. Besides, you still have plenty of time to consult with him. There are a couple of hours between now and the flight to Chicago." She said as the light dinged on for people to wear their seatbelts.

"Please be seated. Our flight is now descending into Los Angeles." The pilot's voice rings out over the speakers throughout the plane.

"Is it just me, or does that… Never mind." Julia says as she looks out the window.

"What? Does what do what?" Darren questions.

"Well… Call me crazy-" Julia starts.

"Fine. You're crazy!" Darren cuts in but is then hit in the arm by a frustrated Julia.

"As I was saying. I was just looking out the window and I thought I saw a person… Who, who looked like… Lauren Lopez." At this news, Jaime nearly spat out the coffee she was drinking.

"Lauren! Where?" Jaime screamed.

"Calm your crackers. It's probably not her." Julia says. They get up and get their things from the overhead lockers when the flight attendant says it's safe. And five minutes later, are wondering through the Los Angeles airport to find their gate.

"Gates 21-50! Over there." Jaime says and points to a sign.

"Well, let's go there." Darren follows. Then leads when he notices the giant signboard telling you that Gate 32 is just 50 metres away. But comes to a halt when he notices 3 people sitting there.

"Dare, keep moving, this suitca-" Julia stops.

"Why are you guy- LAUREN!" Jaime screams at the top of her lungs. Lauren turns in her seat to see her 3 friends then jumps up to greet them. Firstly hugging Jaime. By this time, Joe has also seen them by now and runs up to hug Darren.

"DARE-MAN! LOOOOOOOONG TIME, NO SEE, DUDE!" Joe yells. He pulls them all in for a group hug. Lauren and Jaime start crying and talking while Julia joins in their conversation and Joe and Darren have begun talking like old times.

"How's life? Kept in touch with Lauren I see!" Darren says.

"Yeah man! We have a daughter! Rain, say hi!" Joe yells. Rain looks at Darren and nods. "Rain! Come on. Get over here." Joe continues and beckons her. Reluctantly, Rain walks over.

"Oh my god. You're Darren Criss! From Glee! Oh Em Gee! Sarah's gonna be sooooo jelly!" She says and pulls out her iPod to take a photo. Darren smiles and waits for the picture to be taken.

"Yeah, um Rain? What's 'Jelly' mean…?" Darren asks.

"Ha, it means Jealous. Duh." She replies.

"Right, of course. I'm not that out of date. Yet." Darren replies.

"Aw, look at you. Pretending you're not getting old." Joe taunts.

"You, shut up." Darren says. "I always knew something was going on with you and Lauren! Anyways, what're you doing here?"

"Lo decided now was the time to go on a family holiday. We're going to Chicago. You?" Joe says.

"Julia wanted to film a web-series and we thought the best place to go was Chicago. And Jaime wanted to be in it so, she's here too!"

"Dude, that's Totally Awesome!" Joe laughs at his own joke. "God, it's been so long since we've talked. Why didn't we keep in touch? Oh yeah, YOU got swept away to film your G.L.E.E."

"You have to say it like that every time?" Darren asks. "So Lo, How's life?"

"I'm going good. Not sure about the big lug here." She says and points to Joe.

"Gee, thanks!" Is his reply. For the rest of the waiting time, Rain sat and watched her parents talk to the strangers. Eventually she coughed and Lauren looked up.

"Oh, where are my manners?! Rain, come here," She said, "This, is Jaime and Julia. Some very close friends of mine from a LONG time ago. Guys, this is my daughter Rain."

"Salutations, Rain. I'm Julia."

"Bonjour, Je M'apelle Rain. J'ai ans. How are you?" Rain replied. "I learn French at school and my teacher always says to get in a little practise whenever I can."

"Well, Bonjour to you as well." Jaime says.

"All passengers at Gate 32, please board your plane. Take-Off will be in 5 minutes." A voice says and echoes through the airport.

* * *

**A.N: Man, this has been a LONG chapter but I needed to fit as much as possible into the first chapter. You'll FIND out why later in the story. But if you can put the pieces together so far you won't have any trouble later on. Mkay, I tend to ramble so am I rambling right now? Hopefully not. But Please review if you have the time. I'd love to hear your comments and know if you want more. I like writing the whole fanfic before I post the beginning so- Yep, I'm rambling. Okay, ima wrap this up. Hope you liked it! Oh, and I ship random ships. I ship Breredith and Jauren. Deal with it, if you wanna read my fanfic. –StarKidBrooks123**


	2. A Very StarKid Airport Catch-Up

**CHAPTER TWO: **

**A.N: I like writing you all little notes before you read. I hope you read this before you read the chapter. I'm not the best author in the world but I hope I am doing well so far. And just to be clear, Annie, Jake, Leah and Zac are complete figments of my imagination. I love the names and I wanted to create a family for Joey, not every StarKid has to marry another StarKid so yeah. And I've always shipped Joe Walker and Lauren Lopez. Some OC'S may be based on people I know in real life but in No Way (see what I did there) should they be offended by this. Cause this is just a little fun and yet again, I am rambling. Sorry! **

**-CHICAGO, AMERICA**

**AUGUST 3****RD ****, 2026. 8:30PM**

"Well guys, we're here." Joey called back to his family. He turned to see his kids all cuddled up, asleep. He didn't want to disturb the moment but they had to get out eventually. Joey lent forward and tickled Jake's knee.

"AGH! A SPIDER! AGH! … Dad!" Jake yelled, waking up Leah and Zac.

"What?! What?!" Leah screamed as she sat up, barely awake.

"I just wanted to wake you up. Geez, you'd have thought a mass murderer had broken in." Joey says. "Anyways, we're here and THAT is our hotel." They all get out and grab their gear. "Hello, we spoke over the phone. I have a reservation for a room. 2 double beds? It's under 'Richter'" Joey says to the hotel front desk worker.

"Yes, Mr Richter. Right this way sir, follow me." The desk worker says and leads them to an upstairs room. "Room 123." He says and hands them a key.

"Thank you." Annie says and leads the kids inside.

"I shotgun the couch." Jake says and drags his suitcase over to the couch. "Dude, this is the most comfortable couch I have ever sat on."

"Good, cause you're sleeping there." Annie says and throws him a pillow and a blanket.

"Cool. And the view, is epic." Jake says and places the pillow where he intends to put his head. The twins run over to see the view.

"Woah! Mum, come see this! I can see everything from here! Look! There's water world!" Zac exclaimed.

"Okay kiddies, time to get ready for bed. Big day tomorrow. Water world, here we come!" Joey says in a sing song kind of tone. "Jake, Zac, Leah, brush your teeth. I'll FIND a quiet movie to watch while you're falling asleep." The kids giggle at their dad's joke while Annie stands with a confused look on her face and Joey just smiles. "Ooh, how about," Joey pauses while his kids' heads appear at of the door of the bathroom, "High School Musical?"

"Oh yeah! I was named after that… That dude, who is… What's his name again? Toby? Trey?" Zac says.

"Troy. Troy Bolton. And yes, you were Zac. His name, is Zac Efron. Or as most people say… ZEFRON!" Joey yells and Jake jumps forward holding a light sabre Joey had packed.

"I shall destroy that Zefron poster! But do I have to destroy an Ashley Tisdale one? Cause I don't think I could bring myself to do that!" Jake says and starts swinging the light sabre around.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold up there, big boy. You're going to poke someone's eye out. And Joey, hon, why the hell does Jake even have a light sabre in the first place?" Annie asks

"Well… It's kind of a dude thing. You've gotta watch the trilogy at least once every three years and it's been 2 and 9/10ths of that time and well, I have this thing that I always have to have Star Wars merchandise with me when I do watch it, and this year I was hoping Jakey would want to watch it with me…" Joey explained.

"I will never fully understand men." Annie whispered to herself as she too got ready for bed.

**CHICAGO, AMERICA. **

**AUGUST 3****RD**** , 2026. 8:50AM.**

"Wow, even the air here smells better. Honey, you think maybe we should move to Chicago?" Brian Holden said but his girlfriend Meredith had other things on her mind, "Mere, sweetie? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied taking a small sip from the tea she was drinking. They were having breakfast at a small café.

"Well, I just asked you a question and you stared blankly at… I don't even know what, what were you staring at?" Brian said and looked around. But to no prevail, he still couldn't work out what she was staring at, maybe a lack of sleep made her space out? That plane flight was pretty long.

"Oh sorry. Um, can you repeat the question?" She asked.

"I asked if you wanted to consider moving to Chicago…" He said.

"Oh, maybe. Ugh, Bri? I've had something on my mind since we went to leave home… Wh- Wh-Why did you randomly sing Ready To Go as we were leaving? You haven't muttered a word of those songs since AVPSY." Meredith questioned.

"I-I-I um, I… Don't really know!" Brian said, hoping the expression he felt on the inside didn't show on his face. Maybe Meredith wouldn't know he was lying. She looked sheepishly at his eyes, the corners always made a small wrinkle when he wasn't telling the truth.

"I know you're lying to me Brian. I know that expression. Tell me why you sang Ready To Go." She said forcibly.

"Okay, alright. I give in," He said and held his hands up in a surrendering kind of way, "I still sing StarKid songs every day. I didn't want you to know Mere. I can't help it. It's the one part of me I can't get rid of. And I just can't help it. There, I said it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because. It's hard to explain to your girlfriend that you have a secret hobby."

"Well, you still should've told me anyway. This girlfriend of yours would have sung them with you. I miss StarKid as well. Next time, you will tell me." Meredith told him.

**L.A. AIRPORT**

**AUGUST 3****RD****, 2026. 8:55AM**

"Nuh-uh. I'm sitting next to Darren." Joe says and pushes Julia to the seat next to Rain.

"So, Joe. What's your career up to?" Darren asks.

"I got into the police force training. But that didn't catch on. Lately I've been on and off jobs. I did a small acting role on a Soapie but my character got written off. How about you?" Joe replies.

"Ouch, sounds harsh. Well as you know, Blaine was on Glee for a while after AVPSY and now I'm just going from role to role, getting parts that I can."

"Lauren and I saw you in that movie… A few years ago. What was it called?" Joe asks, clicking his finger to try and rig his memory.

"Glee: The Concert Movie?" Darren questions.

"No... Yes. You are an amazing singer dude. I know that doesn't sound manly but I don't care!"

* * *

**A.N: Sooooo, whaddya think? I know I'm dragging the whole Lauren, Joe, Darren, Julia and Jaime thing out but I hope you like it so far. The next chapter will include more Breredith. I have been extremely tired in the past 2 weeks so you guys are pretty lucky I still have energy to post this. But thanks for reading and please review if you have the time. The last chapter has had 57 views so far which I am excited about, 1 favourite and 1 follower, thanks guys! -StarKidBrooks123 **


	3. A Very StarKid Reunion

**Wow guys, sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been so busy with school and such natural life disasters. Now, an anonymous guest has reviewed and asked "How is it that Joey hasn't seen Dylan for 16 years if StarKid broke up 15 years ago?" Use your imagination. There could have been a mishap and Dylan may have not been able to perform in AVP3D: AVPSY so they hadn't seen each other since Starship. Or another explanation like that. Another anonymous review: "Why are Brian and Meredith still only Boyfriend and Girlfriend after 15 years?" Well really, some people stay together for that long. Some don't. Some get together, then break-up for a while and then get back together again. The point being, They are now together and don't ruin my imagination of the StarKids in the future. Please keep reading and review guys! I love to hear your opinion. (If there are any StarKids you really want to be incorporated into the story somehow, just tell me) -StarKidBrooks123**

* * *

**CHICAGO, AMERICA**

**AUGUST 3RD, 2026. 9:00****AM**

"Finally! I thought we would never get here!" Joe yelled as he jumped out of the unbelievably spacious van that Darren had organised for their travels.

"Just keep moving, dad! I need to lie down. I feel queasy." Rain said as she too climbed out of the van, stretching and yawning.

"Maybe if you both got out faster, I would be able to park the car and give you the room key!" Lauren yelled through an open window.

"Maybe if you had shut your big mouth I wouldn't feel so headachey, Mum!" Rain shouted back. At this remark, both Darren and Joe giggled as they remembered old times when they would joke about how loud Lauren was for such a small person.

"What are you two laughing about now? You better not be laughing at me spilling my coffee at the airport again!" Julia said. But this just made Darren and Joe laugh even more. "It's not funny! It's not like I meant to spill the coffee on that security guy! YOU, mister Darren Criss, made me! If you and Joe hadn't been playing that game, what was it called? "Ninja" ? I wouldn't have bumped into the poor man and his shirt wouldn't have a coffee stain on it. What is the point of that game anyway?!" She yelled at Darren, making him blush and cower as not to be hurt by Julia, he knew what would happen if you made her angry!

"Did you see the way he trembled in terror? 'Oh no, Julia! Please don't hurt me!' " Jaime taunted Darren as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Oh, shut up! You haven't ever been hit by Julia! Her nails are like claws, dude! CUH-LAWS! They scratch and scar you!" Darren said in retaliation, not wanting to be embarrassed.

"Sure they do, you wimp!" Joe said and friendly punched Darren's show.

"Oh, you want a piece of me?" Julia said and ran over to scratch Joe's arm. Joe howled in pain as Julia's nails reached Joe's skin. He clutched onto his arm and yelped.

"Still think I'm the big baby, Walker?" Darren asked while Joe still writhed in pain.

"Not sure whether to be mad at Julia hurting my hubby... Or ecstatic that that was the most hilarious scene I have ever witnessed..." Lauren contemplated as the rest of the group laughed, except for Joe who stared awkwardly at Lauren before standing up and hug-tackling her while she giggled, he picked her up over his shoulder and continued up the stairs.

"Joe! Come on! Put me down! Joe! You know I don't like being thrown over your shoulder! Come one! Joe!" Lauren screamed as Joe hauled her into their hotel room.

"That was dramatic!" Jaime exclaimed, "Yay! We got joining rooms!" She concluded and walked over to a lockable sliding door which opened into another room in which she dumped her bag onto a bed.

"I SHOTGUN THIS BED!" She yelled out to Julia and Darren who instantly came running in, unfortunately, Julia beat Darren to the only other bed in the room. Darren sighed and trudged over to the sofa.

"Guess I'm sleeping here..." And pointed at the couch. "Massive downsize, bro." Darren said to Joe who laughed when he saw the small sofa.

"Wow, dude. Good luck with that!" Joe said and walked away chuckling to himself.

"Well... I'm hungry and want to explore." Rain said and left the room to adventure around the hotel.

"You're gonna let her roam around the hotel, all alone?" Jaime said.

"Meh, I know my Rain. She'll be absolutely fine." Lauren replies and goes to unpack her and Rain's bags. "Joe, sweetie. Unpack your bag before you and Dare go doing your weird boy-ish things!"

* * *

**So, I'm am terribly sorry I haven't updated for... Well a long time. It is actually my Year 7 graduation this week, so I'm prepping for that. Once again, sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Starkid... Wish I even met them... But I haven't... You keep reading while I go curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days. -StarKidBrooks123 **


	4. A Very StarKid Confusion

**Hi guys, so awesomesauce to see you guys reviewing and stuff. Thank you so much sami-sam99, comments like those make me smile. Anyways, the last chapter was really short and I hope to make up for that now. Oh and if you are reading this, please review, it makes me happy and stuff to see you reviewing and have so many views. Just, awesomesauce! Oh and sorry I haven't updated in ages. I was recently on a Study Tour for 2 weeks and haven't been able to access many times.-StarKidBrooks123**

* * *

**ANN ARBOR, MICHIGAN.**

**AUGUST 4TH, 2026. 8:00AM.**

"Get your ass up and off the couch, Tyler!" Jen shouted at him. Honestly, he didn't know why she yelled at him all the time.

"Jen, look. You can't just barge into my apartment and yell at me to get up and in case you haven't noticed, I'm in the kitchen cooking me some breakfast! Want some bacon?" Tyler yelled back to Jen, his work colleague who happened to live in the same apartment building.

"No I do not want some _bacon, _Tyler! This is important business, the Boss is giving us important information!" She yelled. Tyler looked surprised at this news and stopped cooking the bacon to look at Jen, "We now have a 6 month holiday to let the new interns learn about the job. SUCK ON THAT SUCKER! I GOT YOU GOOD, YOU THOUGHT I WAS BEING SERIOUS! Now give me some of that bacon." She said and walked over to his kitchen counter and sat down on a stool. Where she reached over to the cooking pan and grabbed a piece of freshly cooked bacon.

"HEY! I shotgunned that piece!" He whined.

"When?" Jen asked confused.

"In my mind... Before you came..."

"You doofus." Jen replied to his comment before asking him what he planned to do for the next 6 months.

"Well, don't think I'm weird or anything but I made some really amazing friends about... What was it... 5... 10... 18... Around 18 years ago now and I haven't talked to them for quite a while, thought I might try catch up with the old times." He said.

"Huh... Sounds... Interesting. Do you have any contact with these people whatsoever?"

"No..." Came the sound of a very confused Tyler.

"Well. How are we supposed to find them, then?"

"That's the fun part! We-Wait... we?"

"Yes. We. I had nothing else planned and your idea sounds more fun." Jen told a still confused Tyler. "So, when do we leave?"

"Uh, well I believe most of them would be living in Chicago now-" Tyler began.

"GREAT! We leave the day after tomorrow. See you later! I gotta pack!" Jen cut in and ran out of his apartment, closing the door behind her. For a moment, Tyler stood there. Too surprised and confused to move. Just as he finally grasped onto what Jen had told him she burst back into the apartment. "WAIT. WHERE IN CHICAGO? You know what, that doesn't even matter, I won't need to pack that... Or this for that matter..." She said and held up a hair dryer she was holding.

"Jen! Calm down!" Tyler yelled.

"No. We leave in 48 hours, bucko. You better start packing your stuff! Never know how long the trip will be!" And with that she was gone again. Only to return 2 hours later.

"Well! All my stuff is packed! What about you?" She screams at a lazy Tyler sitting on the couch and then stormed into his room. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED PACKING?! DUDE, WE HAVE TO START NOW!" She yelled and opened up his closet, pulling out a large suitcase and throwing everything and anything she could get in her hands in the case.

"Jen! What are you doing?"

"Packing YOUR stuff! Since my stuff is all packed. IS THAT A T-SHIRT FROM SUPRÉ?! THAT'S A GIRLS STORE! Ooh, you been shopping for a special lady have you Tyler?"

"JEN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"Woah... Turn the volume down a notch... Sorry, trips make me all hyper... Am I- Am I PACKING your stuff?! God... I am crazy. Sorry." She said and dropped the pile of clothes she was holding, then left the room. Tyler could hear silent sobbing in his living room.

"Jen... Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"You're lying. What's wrong?"

"I... You don't understand Tyler! I can't... I can't help it... It's like OCD but with packing and I don't... can't... help it." Was the quiet reply.

"Jen... Calm down... It's okay. I'm here. It's all okay."

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY TYLER! IT'S NOT OKAY!" She yelled and burst the apartment door open and ran away.

"Jen! Jen stop!" Tyler yelled out the door as he ran to find her. But to no prevail. "JEN! JEN? JEN WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled but Jen didn't answer.

* * *

**CHICAGO, AMERICA**

**AUGUST 4TH, 2026. 9:30 AM.**

****"Honestly Dylan! You got enough stuff?


End file.
